House of Anubis: Nowhere to Turn
by Kdanee2011
Summary: This short story takes place during season 3. Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia's souls have all been taken and Eddie is the only one left. (KT is not a part of this story) Who will Eddie turn to?


Running across the grounds I headed for the school. I'm running from my friends, well I thought they were my friends. That is until they tried to take me from my room and drag me to the gatehouse. It was only an hour ago when I realized that Alfie had turned evil. I had seen the red in his eyes and ran out of the kitchen before he could grab me. In the hallway I ran into Fabian, but before I could warn him about Alfie I saw the red in his eyes too. Running in the other direction I saw Patricia, finally, someone I knew I could trust. Together we would figure this out. Until her eyes shone bright red. She grabbed my arm (she has a very firm grip) but I managed to break away from her. This couldn't be happening.

With no where else to turn I ran into my room locking the door.

"Come on out Eddie," I heard Patricia say. "You can't hide from me forever."

"We will find you," Alfie said.

"Why don't you just make it easier and join us," Fabian said. "There is no use in running."

"Come on Osirian," I say to myself. "Think of something!" I jumped at the sound of banging on the door. They were trying to break it down. Wow, evil people are so bad! I tried to find something to defend myself with. I found a bat, but realizing that I couldn't hurt them, I threw it back down. These are my friends, they may be evil, but I wasn't going to hit them with a baseball bat. Although it may knock some sense into them. So what was I supposed to do? "Come on house, help an Osirian out here!" I pleaded. I felt a breeze coming from the open window. "Of course! I could have thought of that!" I opened it up more so that I could squeeze through. I heard another bang as the door came falling down. Patricia had kicked it down. I reminded myself never to get on her bad side. Then again, she was already on her bad side. She, Fabian, and Alfie stepped inside.

"Come on Weasel," Patricia said. "Don't you want us to be together?"

"Not this way Yacker," I say and jump out the window landing in one of the bushes. My foot got caught in the bush and slightly twisted it. I start limping across the grounds watching out to see if they're following me.

I make it into the school. But where am I supposed to go? I can hear them coming up one of the halls. So I go the only place I have left. Banging on the headmasters door I can only hope that my dad is in there.

"Dad?!" I call. "Dad, are you in there! Open up!" Thankfully, he answers.

"Eddie, what are you...what happened to you?" he asks noticing my limp. I get inside and shut the door leaning against it.

"Dad, you have to help me!" I say.

"Of course, let me get my first aid kit." He starts making his way to his desk. I grab his sleeve and pull him back.

"No, dad I need your help!" I plead. I can't believe it, but I almost start crying.

"Edison what is going on?" he asks.

"I know you're not going to believe me," I say. I don't want to tell him everything, but it all just comes spilling out. "Robert is awake, Miss Denby is in league with him, her sister is missing, my friends are evil, my roommate is evil, my girlfriend is evil, they're coming after me, evil is going to take over the world and I have absolutely no idea how to stop it!" My dad looks at me in silence. "See I knew you wouldn't believe me." I slide to the floor putting my head in my hands.

"No, I didn't say that I didn't believe you," he said sitting down next to me. "I highly doubt anyone, even you, would be able to make up something like that." I give him a look.

"I have never asked for anything from you," I say. "Please dad, will you help me?"

"Of course," my dad said his eyes tearing up. "Of course I will. I don't know what we will do, but I will help you. I'm just glad that you finally came to me! Its all I ever wanted from you Edison." He gives me a hug. I hug him back.  
"I told you to call me Eddie," I say. He chuckles.

"Right," he said. "Eddie." I get up in the chair so that he can wrap up my foot.

"So, do you have any plan?" I ask.

"Me?" he says. "You're the Osirian!"

"Thats the first time I've ever heard call me that." I say in suprise.

"Well, its what you are!" he says. "And I couldn't be more proud!" I smile.

Authors Note: So I came up with this after todays episode & had to write it down before I forgot it. I kind of imagine this happening in the show. All of Sibuna going evil & Eddie being the only one left, so he has to turn to his dad for help & together father & son stop evil and save the world! haha, anyway let me know what you think!

And just to let you know, I am not going to make this into a bigger story! :)


End file.
